paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minerals A-B (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ A #Abelsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-1.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Abelsonite.shtml #Abenakiite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Abenakiite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Abernathyite http://www.mindat.org/min-3.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Abernathyite.shtml #Abhurite http://www.mindat.org/min-4.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Abhurite.shtml #Abswurmbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-9.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Abswurmbachite.shtml #Acanthite http://www.mindat.org/min-10.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Acanthite.shtml #Acetamide http://www.mindat.org/min-13.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Acetamide.shtml #Actinolite http://www.mindat.org/min-18.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Actinolite.shtml #Acuminite http://www.mindat.org/min-19.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Acuminite.shtml #Adamite http://www.mindat.org/min-21.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Adamite.shtml #Adamsite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7088.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Adamsite-%28Y%29.shtml #Adelite http://www.mindat.org/min-23.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Adelite.shtml #Admontite http://www.mindat.org/min-27.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Admontite.shtml #Aegirine http://www.mindat.org/min-31.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aegirine.shtml #Aenigmatite http://www.mindat.org/min-33.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aenigmatite.shtml #Aerinite http://www.mindat.org/min-34.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aerinite.shtml #Aerugite http://www.mindat.org/min-36.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aerugite.shtml #Aeschynite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-37.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aeschynite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Aeschynite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-38.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aeschynite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Aeschynite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-39.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aeschynite-%28Y%29.shtml #Afghanite http://www.mindat.org/min-41.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Afghanite.shtml #Afwillite http://www.mindat.org/min-42.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Afwillite.shtml #Agardite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-48.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Agardite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Agardite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-50.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Agardite-%28La%29.shtml #Agardite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-44.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Agardite-%28Y%29.shtml #Agrellite http://www.mindat.org/min-57.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Agrellite.shtml #Agrinierite http://www.mindat.org/min-58.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Agrinierite.shtml #Aguilarite http://www.mindat.org/min-59.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aguilarite.shtml #Aheylite http://www.mindat.org/min-60.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aheylite.shtml #Ahlfeldite http://www.mindat.org/min-61.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ahlfeldite.shtml #Aikinite http://www.mindat.org/min-63.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aikinite.shtml #Ajoite http://www.mindat.org/min-66.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ajoite.shtml #Akaganéite http://www.mindat.org/min-67.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akagan%E9ite.shtml #Akatoreite http://www.mindat.org/min-68.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akatoreite.shtml #Akdalaite http://www.mindat.org/min-69.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akdalaite.shtml #Åkermanite http://www.mindat.org/min-70.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/%C5kermanite.shtml #Akhtenskite http://www.mindat.org/min-71.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akhtenskite.shtml #Akimotoite http://www.mindat.org/min-6794.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akimotoite.shtml #Akrochordite http://www.mindat.org/min-72.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Akrochordite.shtml #Aksaite http://www.mindat.org/min-73.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aksaite.shtml #Aktashite http://www.mindat.org/min-74.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aktashite.shtml #Alabandite http://www.mindat.org/min-89.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alabandite.shtml #Alacranite http://www.mindat.org/min-91.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alacranite.shtml #Alamosite http://www.mindat.org/min-93.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alamosite.shtml #Alarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-94.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alarsite.shtml #Albite http://www.mindat.org/min-96.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Albite.shtml #Albrechtschraufite http://www.mindat.org/min-97.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Albrechtschraufite.shtml #Aldermanite http://www.mindat.org/min-104.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aldermanite.shtml #Aleksite http://www.mindat.org/min-108.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aleksite.shtml #Alforsite http://www.mindat.org/min-112.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alforsite.shtml #Algodonite http://www.mindat.org/min-114.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Algodonite.shtml #Aliettite http://www.mindat.org/min-115.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aliettite.shtml #Allabogdanite http://www.mindat.org/min-11008.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allabogdanite.shtml #Allactite http://www.mindat.org/min-122.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allactite.shtml #Allanite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-125.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allanite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Allanite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-126.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allanite-%28La%29.shtml #Allanite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-127.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allanite-%28Y%29.shtml #Allargentum http://www.mindat.org/min-128.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allargentum.shtml #Alleghanyite http://www.mindat.org/min-129.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alleghanyite.shtml #Alloclasite http://www.mindat.org/min-134.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alloclasite.shtml #Allophane http://www.mindat.org/min-139.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Allophane.shtml #Alluaivite http://www.mindat.org/min-141.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alluaivite.shtml #Alluaudite http://www.mindat.org/min-142.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alluaudite.shtml #Almandine http://www.mindat.org/min-452.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Almandine.shtml #Almarudite http://www.mindat.org/min-25681.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Almarudite.shtml #Alsakharovite-Zn http://www.mindat.org/min-26417.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alsakharovite-Zn.shtml #Alstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-146.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alstonite.shtml #Altaite http://www.mindat.org/min-147.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Altaite.shtml #Althausite http://www.mindat.org/min-148.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Althausite.shtml #Althupite http://www.mindat.org/min-149.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Althupite.shtml #Altisite http://www.mindat.org/min-150.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Altisite.shtml #Aluminite http://www.mindat.org/min-154.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aluminite.shtml #Aluminium http://www.mindat.org/min-107.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aluminium.shtml #Aluminoceladonite http://www.mindat.org/min-6795.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aluminoceladonite.shtml #Aluminocopiapite http://www.mindat.org/min-87.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aluminocopiapite.shtml #Alumino-Magnesiohulsite http://www.mindat.org/min-26444.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumino-Magnesiohulsite.shtml #Alumohydrocalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-157.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumohydrocalcite.shtml #Alumoklyuchevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-6799.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumoklyuchevskite.shtml #Alumopharmacosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-158.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumopharmacosiderite.shtml #Alumotantite http://www.mindat.org/min-159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumotantite.shtml #Alumotungstite http://www.mindat.org/min-160.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alumotungstite.shtml #Alunite http://www.mindat.org/min-161.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alunite.shtml #Alunogen http://www.mindat.org/min-162.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alunogen.shtml #Alvanite http://www.mindat.org/min-165.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Alvanite.shtml #Amakinite http://www.mindat.org/min-180.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amakinite.shtml #Amarantite http://www.mindat.org/min-182.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amarantite.shtml #Amarillite http://www.mindat.org/min-183.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amarillite.shtml #Ameghinite http://www.mindat.org/min-195.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ameghinite.shtml #Amesite http://www.mindat.org/min-197.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amesite.shtml #Amicite http://www.mindat.org/min-199.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amicite.shtml #Aminoffite http://www.mindat.org/min-200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aminoffite.shtml #Ammonioalunite http://www.mindat.org/min-203.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ammonioalunite.shtml #Ammonioborite http://www.mindat.org/min-204.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ammonioborite.shtml #Ammoniojarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ammoniojarosite.shtml #Ammonioleucite http://www.mindat.org/min-206.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ammonioleucite.shtml #Amstallite http://www.mindat.org/min-208.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Amstallite.shtml #Analcime http://www.mindat.org/min-210.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Analcime.shtml #Anandite http://www.mindat.org/min-456.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anandite.shtml #Anapaite http://www.mindat.org/min-211.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anapaite.shtml #Anatase http://www.mindat.org/min-213.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anatase.shtml #Ancylite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-216.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ancylite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Ancylite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-6800.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ancylite-%28La%29.shtml #Andalusite http://www.mindat.org/min-217.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andalusite.shtml #Andersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-219.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andersonite.shtml #Andorite http://www.mindat.org/min-222.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andorite.shtml #Andradite http://www.mindat.org/min-223.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andradite.shtml #Andremeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-225.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andremeyerite.shtml #Androsite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-6801.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Androsite-%28La%29.shtml #Anduoite http://www.mindat.org/min-227.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anduoite.shtml #Andyrobertsite http://www.mindat.org/min-6802.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Andyrobertsite.shtml #Angelaite http://www.mindat.org/min-26701.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Angelaite.shtml #Angelellite http://www.mindat.org/min-231.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Angelellite.shtml #Anglesite http://www.mindat.org/min-233.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anglesite.shtml #Anhydrite http://www.mindat.org/min-234.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anhydrite.shtml #Anilite http://www.mindat.org/min-236.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anilite.shtml #Ankangite http://www.mindat.org/min-238.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ankangite.shtml #Ankerite http://www.mindat.org/min-239.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ankerite.shtml #Ankinovichite http://www.mindat.org/min-11516.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ankinovichite.shtml #Annabergite http://www.mindat.org/min-240.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Annabergite.shtml #Annite http://www.mindat.org/min-241.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Annite.shtml #Anorthoclase http://www.mindat.org/min-248.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anorthoclase.shtml #Anorthominasragrite http://www.mindat.org/min-25587.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anorthominasragrite.shtml #Ansermetite http://www.mindat.org/min-26443.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ansermetite.shtml #Antarcticite http://www.mindat.org/min-251.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antarcticite.shtml #Anthonyite http://www.mindat.org/min-253.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anthonyite.shtml #Anthophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-254.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anthophyllite.shtml #Antigorite http://www.mindat.org/min-260.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antigorite.shtml #Antimonpearceite http://www.mindat.org/min-265.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antimonpearceite.shtml #Antimonselite http://www.mindat.org/min-266.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antimonselite.shtml #Antimony http://www.mindat.org/min-262.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antimony.shtml #Antlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-268.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Antlerite.shtml #Anyuiite http://www.mindat.org/min-271.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Anyuiite.shtml #Apachite http://www.mindat.org/min-272.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Apachite.shtml #Aphthitalite http://www.mindat.org/min-280.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aphthitalite.shtml #Apjohnite http://www.mindat.org/min-281.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Apjohnite.shtml #Aplowite http://www.mindat.org/min-282.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aplowite.shtml #Apuanite http://www.mindat.org/min-285.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Apuanite.shtml #Aragonite http://www.mindat.org/min-307.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aragonite.shtml #Arakiite http://www.mindat.org/min-6805.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arakiite.shtml #Aramayoite http://www.mindat.org/min-310.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aramayoite.shtml #Aravaipaite http://www.mindat.org/min-311.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aravaipaite.shtml #Arcanite http://www.mindat.org/min-314.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arcanite.shtml #Archerite http://www.mindat.org/min-315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Archerite.shtml #Arctite http://www.mindat.org/min-316.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arctite.shtml #Arcubisite http://www.mindat.org/min-318.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arcubisite.shtml #Ardaite http://www.mindat.org/min-320.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ardaite.shtml #Ardealite http://www.mindat.org/min-321.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ardealite.shtml #Ardennite http://www.mindat.org/min-322.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ardennite.shtml #Arfvedsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-325.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arfvedsonite.shtml #Argentojarosite http://www.mindat.org/min-290.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Argentojarosite.shtml #Argentopentlandite http://www.mindat.org/min-291.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Argentopentlandite.shtml #Argentopyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-299.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Argentopyrite.shtml #Argentotennantite http://www.mindat.org/min-319.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Argentotennantite.shtml #Argutite http://www.mindat.org/min-330.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Argutite.shtml #Arhbarite http://www.mindat.org/min-333.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arhbarite.shtml #Aristarainite http://www.mindat.org/min-334.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aristarainite.shtml #Armalcolite http://www.mindat.org/min-341.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Armalcolite.shtml #Armangite http://www.mindat.org/min-342.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Armangite.shtml #Armenite http://www.mindat.org/min-343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Armenite.shtml #Armstrongite http://www.mindat.org/min-344.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Armstrongite.shtml #Arrojadite http://www.mindat.org/min-351.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arrojadite.shtml #Arsenbrackebuschite http://www.mindat.org/min-6807.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenbrackebuschite.shtml #Arsendescloizite http://www.mindat.org/min-356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsendescloizite.shtml #Arsenic http://www.mindat.org/min-357.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenic.shtml #Arseniopleite http://www.mindat.org/min-359.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arseniopleite.shtml #Arseniosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-360.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arseniosiderite.shtml #Arsenoclasite http://www.mindat.org/min-364.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenoclasite.shtml #Arsenocrandallite http://www.mindat.org/min-365.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenocrandallite.shtml #Arsenoflorencite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-366.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenoflorencite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Arsenogorceixite http://www.mindat.org/min-304.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenogorceixite.shtml #Arsenogoyazite http://www.mindat.org/min-292.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenogoyazite.shtml #Arsenohauchecornite http://www.mindat.org/min-301.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenohauchecornite.shtml #Arsenolite http://www.mindat.org/min-294.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenolite.shtml #Arsenopalladinite http://www.mindat.org/min-303.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenopalladinite.shtml #Arsenopyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-305.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenopyrite.shtml #Arsenosulvanite http://www.mindat.org/min-297.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenosulvanite.shtml #Arsenpolybasite http://www.mindat.org/min-367.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenpolybasite.shtml #Arsentsumebite http://www.mindat.org/min-372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsentsumebite.shtml #Arsenuranospathite http://www.mindat.org/min-373.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenuranospathite.shtml #Arsenuranylite http://www.mindat.org/min-374.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arsenuranylite.shtml #Arthurite http://www.mindat.org/min-376.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arthurite.shtml #Artinite http://www.mindat.org/min-377.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Artinite.shtml #Artroeite http://www.mindat.org/min-378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Artroeite.shtml #Artsmithite http://www.mindat.org/min-26878.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Artsmithite.shtml #Arupite http://www.mindat.org/min-379.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arupite.shtml #Arzakite http://www.mindat.org/min-380.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Arzakite.shtml #Asbecasite http://www.mindat.org/min-382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Asbecasite.shtml #Asbolane http://www.mindat.org/min-384.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Asbolane.shtml #Aschamalmite http://www.mindat.org/min-386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aschamalmite.shtml #Ashburtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-388.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ashburtonite.shtml #Ashcroftine-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-389.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ashcroftine-%28Y%29.shtml #Ashoverite http://www.mindat.org/min-453.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ashoverite.shtml #Asisite http://www.mindat.org/min-391.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Asisite.shtml #Aspidolite http://www.mindat.org/min-396.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aspidolite.shtml #Asselbornite http://www.mindat.org/min-397.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Asselbornite.shtml #Astrocyanite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-404.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Astrocyanite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Astrophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-405.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Astrophyllite.shtml #Atacamite http://www.mindat.org/min-406.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Atacamite.shtml #Atelestite http://www.mindat.org/min-407.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Atelestite.shtml #Athabascaite http://www.mindat.org/min-408.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Athabascaite.shtml #Atheneite http://www.mindat.org/min-409.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Atheneite.shtml #Atlasovite http://www.mindat.org/min-412.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Atlasovite.shtml #Atokite http://www.mindat.org/min-413.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Atokite.shtml #Attakolite http://www.mindat.org/min-415.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Attakolite.shtml #Aubertite http://www.mindat.org/min-416.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aubertite.shtml #Augelite http://www.mindat.org/min-451.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Augelite.shtml #Augite http://www.mindat.org/min-419.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Augite.shtml #Aurichalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-422.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aurichalcite.shtml #Auricupride http://www.mindat.org/min-423.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Auricupride.shtml #Aurivilliusite http://www.mindat.org/min-26525.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aurivilliusite.shtml #Aurorite http://www.mindat.org/min-428.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aurorite.shtml #Aurostibite http://www.mindat.org/min-430.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Aurostibite.shtml #Austinite http://www.mindat.org/min-432.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Austinite.shtml #Autunite http://www.mindat.org/min-433.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Autunite.shtml #Averievite http://www.mindat.org/min-6811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Averievite.shtml #Avicennite http://www.mindat.org/min-437.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Avicennite.shtml #Avogadrite http://www.mindat.org/min-438.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Avogadrite.shtml #Awaruite http://www.mindat.org/min-439.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Awaruite.shtml #Azoproite http://www.mindat.org/min-442.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Azoproite.shtml #Azurite http://www.mindat.org/min-447.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Azurite.shtml B #Babefphite http://www.mindat.org/min-476.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Babefphite.shtml #Babingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-478.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Babingtonite.shtml #Babkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-6812.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Babkinite.shtml #Baddeleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-480.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baddeleyite.shtml #Bafertisite http://www.mindat.org/min-482.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bafertisite.shtml #Baghdadite http://www.mindat.org/min-483.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baghdadite.shtml #Bahianite http://www.mindat.org/min-484.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bahianite.shtml #Baileychlore http://www.mindat.org/min-488.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baileychlore.shtml #Bakerite http://www.mindat.org/min-490.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bakerite.shtml #Bakhchisaraitsevite http://www.mindat.org/min-7074.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bakhchisaraitsevite.shtml #Baksanite http://www.mindat.org/min-6814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baksanite.shtml #Balangeroite http://www.mindat.org/min-492.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Balangeroite.shtml #Balipholite http://www.mindat.org/min-495.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Balipholite.shtml #Balkanite http://www.mindat.org/min-496.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Balkanite.shtml #Balyakinite http://www.mindat.org/min-501.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Balyakinite.shtml #Bambollaite http://www.mindat.org/min-502.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bambollaite.shtml #Bamfordite http://www.mindat.org/min-6815.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bamfordite.shtml #Banalsite http://www.mindat.org/min-504.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Banalsite.shtml #Bandylite http://www.mindat.org/min-506.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bandylite.shtml #Bannermanite http://www.mindat.org/min-508.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bannermanite.shtml #Bannisterite http://www.mindat.org/min-509.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bannisterite.shtml #Baotite http://www.mindat.org/min-510.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baotite.shtml #Bararite http://www.mindat.org/min-511.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bararite.shtml #Baratovite http://www.mindat.org/min-512.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baratovite.shtml #Barberiite http://www.mindat.org/min-513.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barberiite.shtml #Barbertonite http://www.mindat.org/min-514.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barbertonite.shtml #Barbosalite http://www.mindat.org/min-516.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barbosalite.shtml #Barentsite http://www.mindat.org/min-520.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barentsite.shtml #Bariandite http://www.mindat.org/min-522.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bariandite.shtml #Baričite http://www.mindat.org/min-524.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bari%26%23269%3Bite.shtml #Bariomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-526.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bariomicrolite.shtml #Bario-olgite http://www.mindat.org/min-26520.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bario-olgite.shtml #Bario-orthojoaquinite http://www.mindat.org/min-525.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bario-orthojoaquinite.shtml #Bariopyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-527.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bariopyrochlore.shtml #Bariosincosite http://www.mindat.org/min-6816.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bariosincosite.shtml #Barium-Pharmacosiderite http://www.mindat.org/min-472.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barium-Pharmacosiderite.shtml #Barnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-533.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barnesite.shtml #Barquillite http://www.mindat.org/min-6820.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barquillite.shtml #Barrerite http://www.mindat.org/min-536.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barrerite.shtml #Barringerite http://www.mindat.org/min-537.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barringerite.shtml #Barringtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-538.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barringtonite.shtml #Barroisite http://www.mindat.org/min-539.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barroisite.shtml #Barstowite http://www.mindat.org/min-540.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barstowite.shtml #Bartelkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-541.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bartelkeite.shtml #Bartonite http://www.mindat.org/min-544.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bartonite.shtml #Barylite http://www.mindat.org/min-545.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barylite.shtml #Barysilite http://www.mindat.org/min-546.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barysilite.shtml #Baryte http://www.mindat.org/min-549.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baryte.shtml #Barytocalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-466.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barytocalcite.shtml #Barytolamprophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-462.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Barytolamprophyllite.shtml #Basaluminite http://www.mindat.org/min-555.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Basaluminite.shtml #Bassanite http://www.mindat.org/min-557.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bassanite.shtml #Bassetite http://www.mindat.org/min-558.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bassetite.shtml #Bastnäsite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-560.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bastn%E4site-%28Ce%29.shtml #Bastnäsite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-561.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bastn%E4site-%28La%29.shtml #Bastnäsite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-562.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bastn%E4site-%28Y%29.shtml #Batiferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-10174.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Batiferrite.shtml #Batisite http://www.mindat.org/min-568.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Batisite.shtml #Baumhauerite http://www.mindat.org/min-572.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baumhauerite.shtml #Baumhauerite-2a http://www.mindat.org/min-571.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baumhauerite-2a.shtml #Baumstarkite http://www.mindat.org/min-10995.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baumstarkite.shtml #Bauranoite http://www.mindat.org/min-574.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bauranoite.shtml #Bavenite http://www.mindat.org/min-577.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bavenite.shtml #Bayerite http://www.mindat.org/min-580.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bayerite.shtml #Bayldonite http://www.mindat.org/min-581.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bayldonite.shtml #Bayleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-582.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bayleyite.shtml #Baylissite http://www.mindat.org/min-583.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Baylissite.shtml #Bazhenovite http://www.mindat.org/min-584.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bazhenovite.shtml #Bazirite http://www.mindat.org/min-585.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bazirite.shtml #Bazzite http://www.mindat.org/min-586.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bazzite.shtml #Bearsite http://www.mindat.org/min-589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bearsite.shtml #Bearthite http://www.mindat.org/min-590.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bearthite.shtml #Beaverite http://www.mindat.org/min-591.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beaverite.shtml #Bechererite http://www.mindat.org/min-593.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bechererite.shtml #Becquerelite http://www.mindat.org/min-597.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Becquerelite.shtml #Bederite http://www.mindat.org/min-6821.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bederite.shtml #Behierite http://www.mindat.org/min-602.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Behierite.shtml #Behoite http://www.mindat.org/min-603.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Behoite.shtml #Beidellite http://www.mindat.org/min-604.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beidellite.shtml #Belendorffite http://www.mindat.org/min-608.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belendorffite.shtml #Belkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-609.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belkovite.shtml #Bellbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-610.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bellbergite.shtml #Bellidoite http://www.mindat.org/min-611.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bellidoite.shtml #Bellingerite http://www.mindat.org/min-612.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bellingerite.shtml #Belloite http://www.mindat.org/min-7062.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belloite.shtml #Belovite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-618.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belovite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Belovite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-6822.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belovite-%28La%29.shtml #Belyankinite http://www.mindat.org/min-619.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Belyankinite.shtml #Bementite http://www.mindat.org/min-621.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bementite.shtml #Benauite http://www.mindat.org/min-622.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benauite.shtml #Benavidesite http://www.mindat.org/min-623.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benavidesite.shtml #Benitoite http://www.mindat.org/min-624.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benitoite.shtml #Benjaminite http://www.mindat.org/min-625.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benjaminite.shtml #Benleonardite http://www.mindat.org/min-817.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benleonardite.shtml #Benstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-626.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benstonite.shtml #Bentorite http://www.mindat.org/min-627.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bentorite.shtml #Benyacarite http://www.mindat.org/min-6823.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Benyacarite.shtml #Beraunite http://www.mindat.org/min-628.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beraunite.shtml #Berborite http://www.mindat.org/min-629.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berborite.shtml #Berdesinskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-630.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berdesinskiite.shtml #Berezanskite http://www.mindat.org/min-6824.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berezanskite.shtml #Bergenite http://www.mindat.org/min-631.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bergenite.shtml #Bergslagite http://www.mindat.org/min-632.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bergslagite.shtml #Berlinite http://www.mindat.org/min-633.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berlinite.shtml #Bermanite http://www.mindat.org/min-634.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bermanite.shtml #Bernalite http://www.mindat.org/min-635.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bernalite.shtml #Bernardite http://www.mindat.org/min-636.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bernardite.shtml #Berndtite http://www.mindat.org/min-637.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berndtite.shtml #Berryite http://www.mindat.org/min-638.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berryite.shtml #Berthierine http://www.mindat.org/min-639.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berthierine.shtml #Berthierite http://www.mindat.org/min-640.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berthierite.shtml #Bertossaite http://www.mindat.org/min-641.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bertossaite.shtml #Bertrandite http://www.mindat.org/min-642.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bertrandite.shtml #Beryl http://www.mindat.org/min-819.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beryl.shtml #Beryllite http://www.mindat.org/min-643.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beryllite.shtml #Beryllonite http://www.mindat.org/min-644.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beryllonite.shtml #Berzelianite http://www.mindat.org/min-645.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berzelianite.shtml #Berzeliite http://www.mindat.org/min-646.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Berzeliite.shtml #Betafite http://www.mindat.org/min-649.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Betafite.shtml #Betpakdalite http://www.mindat.org/min-651.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Betpakdalite.shtml #Beudantite http://www.mindat.org/min-652.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beudantite.shtml #Beusite http://www.mindat.org/min-653.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Beusite.shtml #Bezsmertnovite http://www.mindat.org/min-656.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bezsmertnovite.shtml #Bianchite http://www.mindat.org/min-660.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bianchite.shtml #Bicchulite http://www.mindat.org/min-661.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bicchulite.shtml #Bideauxite http://www.mindat.org/min-662.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bideauxite.shtml #Bieberite http://www.mindat.org/min-664.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bieberite.shtml #Biehlite http://www.mindat.org/min-7581.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Biehlite.shtml #Bigcreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-7083.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bigcreekite.shtml #Bijvoetite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-669.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bijvoetite-%28Y%29.shtml #Bikitaite http://www.mindat.org/min-670.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bikitaite.shtml #Bilibinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-672.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bilibinskite.shtml #Bilinite http://www.mindat.org/min-673.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bilinite.shtml #Billietite http://www.mindat.org/min-674.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Billietite.shtml #Billingsleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-675.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Billingsleyite.shtml #Bindheimite http://www.mindat.org/min-676.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bindheimite.shtml #Biphosphammite http://www.mindat.org/min-678.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Biphosphammite.shtml #Biringuccite http://www.mindat.org/min-679.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Biringuccite.shtml #Birnessite http://www.mindat.org/min-680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Birnessite.shtml #Bismite http://www.mindat.org/min-682.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismite.shtml #Bismoclite http://www.mindat.org/min-683.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismoclite.shtml #Bismuth http://www.mindat.org/min-684.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismuth.shtml #Bismuthinite http://www.mindat.org/min-686.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismuthinite.shtml #Bismutocolumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-688.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutocolumbite.shtml #Bismutoferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-667.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutoferrite.shtml #Bismutohauchecornite http://www.mindat.org/min-658.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutohauchecornite.shtml #Bismutomicrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-665.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutomicrolite.shtml #Bismutopyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-7065.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutopyrochlore.shtml #Bismutostibiconite http://www.mindat.org/min-659.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutostibiconite.shtml #Bismutotantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-663.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bismutotantalite.shtml #Bityite http://www.mindat.org/min-689.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bityite.shtml #Bixbyite http://www.mindat.org/min-691.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bixbyite.shtml #Bjarebyite http://www.mindat.org/min-692.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bjarebyite.shtml #Blatonite http://www.mindat.org/min-6826.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Blatonite.shtml #Blatterite http://www.mindat.org/min-694.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Blatterite.shtml #Bleasdaleite http://www.mindat.org/min-7039.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bleasdaleite.shtml #Blixite http://www.mindat.org/min-696.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Blixite.shtml #Blödite http://www.mindat.org/min-695.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bl%F6dite.shtml #Blossite http://www.mindat.org/min-697.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Blossite.shtml #Bobfergusonite http://www.mindat.org/min-700.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bobfergusonite.shtml #Bobierrite http://www.mindat.org/min-701.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bobierrite.shtml #Bobjonesite http://www.mindat.org/min-11455.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bobjonesite.shtml #Bobkingite http://www.mindat.org/min-11338.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bobkingite.shtml #Bogdanovite http://www.mindat.org/min-702.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bogdanovite.shtml #Bøggildite http://www.mindat.org/min-703.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/B%F8ggildite.shtml #Boggsite http://www.mindat.org/min-704.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boggsite.shtml #Bøgvadite http://www.mindat.org/min-705.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/B%F8gvadite.shtml #Bohdanowiczite http://www.mindat.org/min-706.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bohdanowiczite.shtml #Böhmite http://www.mindat.org/min-707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/B%F6hmite.shtml #Bokite http://www.mindat.org/min-709.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bokite.shtml #Boldyrevite http://www.mindat.org/min-6827.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boldyrevite.shtml #Boleite http://www.mindat.org/min-712.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boleite.shtml #Bolivarite http://www.mindat.org/min-713.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bolivarite.shtml #Boltwoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-716.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boltwoodite.shtml #Bonaccordite http://www.mindat.org/min-717.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bonaccordite.shtml #Bonattite http://www.mindat.org/min-718.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bonattite.shtml #Bonshtedtite http://www.mindat.org/min-719.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bonshtedtite.shtml #Boothite http://www.mindat.org/min-720.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boothite.shtml #Boracite http://www.mindat.org/min-721.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boracite.shtml #Boralsilite http://www.mindat.org/min-6829.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boralsilite.shtml #Borax http://www.mindat.org/min-722.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Borax.shtml #Borcarite http://www.mindat.org/min-723.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Borcarite.shtml #Borishanskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-724.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Borishanskiite.shtml #Bornemanite http://www.mindat.org/min-725.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bornemanite.shtml #Bornhardtite http://www.mindat.org/min-726.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bornhardtite.shtml #Bornite http://www.mindat.org/min-727.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bornite.shtml #Borodaevite http://www.mindat.org/min-728.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Borodaevite.shtml #Boromuscovite http://www.mindat.org/min-729.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boromuscovite.shtml #Borovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-730.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Borovskite.shtml #Bostwickite http://www.mindat.org/min-731.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bostwickite.shtml #Botallackite http://www.mindat.org/min-732.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Botallackite.shtml #Botryogen http://www.mindat.org/min-733.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Botryogen.shtml #Bottinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-735.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bottinoite.shtml #Boulangerite http://www.mindat.org/min-738.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boulangerite.shtml #Bournonite http://www.mindat.org/min-741.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bournonite.shtml #Boussingaultite http://www.mindat.org/min-743.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boussingaultite.shtml #Bowieite http://www.mindat.org/min-745.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bowieite.shtml #Boyleite http://www.mindat.org/min-746.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Boyleite.shtml #Brabantite http://www.mindat.org/min-747.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brabantite.shtml #Bracewellite http://www.mindat.org/min-748.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bracewellite.shtml #Brackebuschite http://www.mindat.org/min-749.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brackebuschite.shtml #Bradaczekite http://www.mindat.org/min-10382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bradaczekite.shtml #Bradleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-750.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bradleyite.shtml #Braggite http://www.mindat.org/min-751.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Braggite.shtml #Braitschite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-752.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Braitschite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Brammallite http://www.mindat.org/min-816.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brammallite.shtml #Brandholzite http://www.mindat.org/min-7046.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brandholzite.shtml #Brandtite http://www.mindat.org/min-753.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brandtite.shtml #Brannerite http://www.mindat.org/min-754.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brannerite.shtml #Brannockite http://www.mindat.org/min-755.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brannockite.shtml #Brassite http://www.mindat.org/min-756.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brassite.shtml #Braunite http://www.mindat.org/min-757.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Braunite.shtml #Brazilianite http://www.mindat.org/min-760.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brazilianite.shtml #Bredigite http://www.mindat.org/min-762.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bredigite.shtml #Breithauptite http://www.mindat.org/min-763.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Breithauptite.shtml #Brendelite http://www.mindat.org/min-6831.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brendelite.shtml #Brenkite http://www.mindat.org/min-764.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brenkite.shtml #Brewsterite-Ba http://www.mindat.org/min-6832.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brewsterite-Ba.shtml #Brewsterite-Sr http://www.mindat.org/min-6833.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brewsterite-Sr.shtml #Brezinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-768.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brezinaite.shtml #Brianite http://www.mindat.org/min-771.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brianite.shtml #Brianroulstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-6834.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brianroulstonite.shtml #Brianyoungite http://www.mindat.org/min-772.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brianyoungite.shtml #Briartite http://www.mindat.org/min-773.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Briartite.shtml #Brindleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-774.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brindleyite.shtml #Brinrobertsite http://www.mindat.org/min-11001.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brinrobertsite.shtml #Britholite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-775.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Britholite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Britholite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-776.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Britholite-%28Y%29.shtml #Brizziite http://www.mindat.org/min-778.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brizziite.shtml #Brochantite http://www.mindat.org/min-779.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brochantite.shtml #Brockite http://www.mindat.org/min-780.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brockite.shtml #Brodtkorbite http://www.mindat.org/min-7090.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brodtkorbite.shtml #Bromargyrite http://www.mindat.org/min-783.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bromargyrite.shtml #Bromellite http://www.mindat.org/min-784.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bromellite.shtml #Brookite http://www.mindat.org/min-787.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brookite.shtml #Brownmillerite http://www.mindat.org/min-790.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brownmillerite.shtml #Brucite http://www.mindat.org/min-820.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brucite.shtml #Brüggenite http://www.mindat.org/min-769.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Br%FCggenite.shtml #Brugnatellite http://www.mindat.org/min-791.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brugnatellite.shtml #Brunogeierite http://www.mindat.org/min-792.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brunogeierite.shtml #Brushite http://www.mindat.org/min-793.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Brushite.shtml #Buchwaldite http://www.mindat.org/min-794.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buchwaldite.shtml #Buckhornite http://www.mindat.org/min-795.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buckhornite.shtml #Buddingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-796.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buddingtonite.shtml #Buergerite http://www.mindat.org/min-818.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buergerite.shtml #Bukovite http://www.mindat.org/min-797.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bukovite.shtml #Bukovskýite http://www.mindat.org/min-798.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bukovsk%FDite.shtml #Bulachite http://www.mindat.org/min-799.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bulachite.shtml #Bultfonteinite http://www.mindat.org/min-800.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bultfonteinite.shtml #Bunsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-801.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bunsenite.shtml #Burangaite http://www.mindat.org/min-802.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burangaite.shtml #Burbankite http://www.mindat.org/min-803.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burbankite.shtml #Burckhardtite http://www.mindat.org/min-804.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burckhardtite.shtml #Burkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-805.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burkeite.shtml #Burnsite http://www.mindat.org/min-11157.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burnsite.shtml #Burpalite http://www.mindat.org/min-806.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burpalite.shtml #Burtite http://www.mindat.org/min-808.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Burtite.shtml #Buryatite http://www.mindat.org/min-11186.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buryatite.shtml #Bushmakinite http://www.mindat.org/min-11002.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bushmakinite.shtml #Bussenite http://www.mindat.org/min-11187.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bussenite.shtml #Bustamite http://www.mindat.org/min-809.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bustamite.shtml #Butlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-810.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Butlerite.shtml #Buttgenbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Buttgenbachite.shtml #Byelorussite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-812.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Byelorussite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Bystrite http://www.mindat.org/min-813.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bystrite.shtml #Byströmite http://www.mindat.org/min-814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Bystr%F6mite.shtml See also *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals F-J (complete) *List of minerals K-M (complete) *List of minerals N-R (complete) *List of minerals S-T (complete) *List of minerals U-Z (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *